


Bad Desire

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: Lena or Linda releases a shuddery moan and Dean lets his free hand drag up the middle of Sam’s back in encouragement.  God, but he aches to touch more, wants to send this girl packing and give Sam his undivided attention.  But Sam asked for this, wanted to know how to make a girl come on just his tongue.  And Dean, being the devious bastard that he is, jumped on the opportunity to get Sam naked in the same bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny result of my pressing need to write a fic where Dean teaches Sam how to please a woman. Idk. I'm not overly thrilled with this. I originally meant for it to be longer, but, as you'll see, I struggled with the het aspect. But here it is nonetheless.
> 
> Sam's age is purposely left ambiguous. He's however old you want him to be. And don't think the fact that Dean believes he's clueless means he has to be young. Trust me. Plenty of guys have no fucking clue what to do down there.
> 
> **Edit: Hey, sorry for the abrupt end before, guys. I didn't notice the last paragraph didn't get pasted. And I had already deleted it. So I had to rewrite a little bit just so it didn't end too weirdly. Sorry again.**

“Just like that, baby boy,” Dean whispers against the shell of Sam’s ear, watching as his tongue swirls around the puffy, pink clit in front of them. The girl – Lena, maybe? – gasps and arches off the bed and Dean runs a hand up her side, anchoring her. He presses a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, but his eyes never leave his baby brother’s mouth and the way it’s working her over.

Sam lips close over the little bud and Dean warns, “Softly, Sammy. Not too much.”

Lena or Linda releases a shuddery moan and Dean lets his free hand drag up the middle of Sam’s back in encouragement. God, but he aches to touch more, wants to send this girl packing and give Sam his undivided attention. But Sam asked for this, wanted to know how to make a girl come on just his tongue. And Dean, being the devious bastard that he is, jumped on the opportunity to get Sam naked in the same bed.

“Fuck, he’s good,” she says breathily and Sam smiles even as he licks over and around her swollen clit. Dean smirks and leans in again to talk into Sam’s ear.

“Making her feel so good, Sammy. Think you can make her come?”

Dean feels the mattress shift and knows Sam’s rutting into the foot of the bed. He wishes he could offer to help Sammy out with that. Would be thrilled to offer his hand or his mouth. But he’s still not sure he’s not going to spook Sam off just from this – sharing a girl. So instead he splays his hand over the small of Sam’s back and guides him into a deep grind.

Sam’s tongue flattens and he lets it run up and down her wet slit as he nods. Dean sees it dip between the folds of her pussy and he has to push his own throbbing erection into the side of the bed when he thinks about diving in to seek out Sam’s taste from inside of her body. Sam moves up again, leaving her opening shining and wetter with the combination of her fluids and his spit and Dean turns to nip at her thigh to keep from giving in to his urge.

“Oh shit,” the girl whimpers just as her legs go taut and her toes start to curl.

“Almost there, baby boy. Keep going steady just like that. A little faster and harder.”

Sam’s tongue flicks back and forth, alternating between that and quick sucks. He does just as Dean explained before they even started. He keeps building the pressure and pace without ever slowing down or letting his rhythm falter. Girls need consistency and Sam is giving it to her just right.

Dean watches her fall over the edge, her fingers clamping in the sheets and her legs stretching tight and hard as her back bows. Dean lets Sam work her through it, waiting for just the right moment. When her body goes slack and Sam backs away, licking at his lips, his eyes bright and wide with accomplishment, Dean dives in.

It’s not wholly altruistic. Yeah, she’s got another one in her and the sooner he works it out of her the stronger it’ll be. But Sam’s _mouth_ was just all over her and Dean needs to taste.

Under Sam’s watchful eye, Dean slips two fingers into her hot, slick body, the remnants of her first orgasm making the slide effortless. He curves them up toward her stomach and sets a fast, hard pace. Her legs fall open wide and her mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ and Dean flicks his eyes up to meet Sam’s where his face is still hovering right there over her pelvis. And then, never losing eye contact, Dean swipes his tongue over the top of her hood, not dipping too low where she’s probably still throbbing and over sensitive. 

Dean groans as the taste of Sam mixed with the familiar flavor of pussy explodes over his tongue and his eyes fall closed as she shivers and arches, shattering so quickly on the heels of her first orgasm. Dean just hums against her warm skin and doesn’t let up, either with his tongue or his fingers, until she’s trembling and shifting away.

“Shit, Dean,” Sam says, awed and reverent, and Dean turns to grin at him, mouth still wet with her juices. What Sam does next takes him by surprise.

Without any warning, Sam hooks a hand under his chin and pulls him up. And then Sam’s mouth is on him. He licks and sucks at his stubbly cheeks and chin before delving into Dean’s slack mouth with his tongue. The groan that rips out of Dean’s throat is swallowed by Sam’s hungry mouth. And Dean could pull away. He could write this off as heat of the moment shit that doesn’t mean anything.

But he won’t. Because Sam’s hands are gripping at his hips, pulling him closer and Sam’s tongue is fluttering over the roof of his mouth and then tangling with Dean’s. And Dean can’t get Sam’s body against his own fast enough. Their hard cocks brush and Dean’s huff meets Sam’s sharp inhale as they press together for the first time.

“Oh god,” Dean pants into the space between their lips as he leans his forehead on Sam’s, looking down their bodies to where their cockheads are leaking together. The hand that worms its way between them is uninvited but not necessarily unwelcome. She grips them together, her fingers not even meeting around their combined girth. But it’s enough. Just the right amount of pressure and Sam whines when Dean thrusts for the first time.

She quickly works her head between their bodies, still creating a channel for them to fuck as her tongue dances back and forth, teasing at their slits. Dean just goes with it. He lifts his head, the lure of watching gone since he can no longer see Sam’s cock with her head in the way, and draws Sam into another kiss.

They come within seconds of each other, and she slurps messily at them, swallowing as much as she can and cleaning up what she misses. Dean’s body pulses, nerve endings frayed and sparking all over as he stares into Sam’s eyes and realizes this was just a ploy. Sure, Sam might not really have known how to eat a girl out. But he would have figured it out without Dean’s guidance. No. This was just Sam’s way of getting what he wants.

Dean is totally okay with that.

Lena or Linda, Dean feels like shit for not remembering now, doesn’t linger. She seems to just get that this was just fun and games and she doesn’t seem put out by the fact. She dresses quickly and kisses Sam on the forehead before Dean – back in his boxers at least – walks her to the door. She kisses his cheek and waves goodbye as she climbs into the Honda she’d followed him to the motel in from the bar.

When Dean turns around, Sam’s still stretched out in his bed, a sweet smile curving his lips. When he pats the empty spot beside him, Dean doesn’t hesitate to lose his clothes and climb right back in. Sam welcomes him with open arms and Dean spends the rest of the night kissing the taste of anyone else out of Sam’s mouth.


End file.
